Various devices and methods are available for hanging clothing and the like, such as conventional wire hangers and ball-end hangers. Unfortunately, most available clothing hangers are functionally and structurally disadvantageous for knit clothing. For instance, existing ball-ends are small, smooth, and typically distort knit clothing, which easily slips off. Additionally, common wire hangers can cause deformation of knit clothing and are thus disadvantageous.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a hanger apparatus and method that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a hanger that securely retains knit clothing from falling and minimizes or prevents deformation of the clothing hung thereon.